


A More Sinister Sort of Bee

by handschuhmaus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Episode s01e07 Empire Day, Espionage, Gen, mentioned one-sided Isard/Emperor, probably not canon-compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is perhaps the habit of rulers to regard the ruled as inferior, and worthy of manipulation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A More Sinister Sort of Bee

**Author's Note:**

> Do not adjust your sets! Yes, that is a Star Trek: The Original Series novel #38 quote you espy and yes, this is a Star _Wars_ fic.  (for the curious among you, the quote is from Chapter 8 and is on page 50 in my edition.)
> 
> Tagging note regarding _Rebels:_ here and elsewhere I've been numbering the episode tags as if "Spark of Rebellion" is counted as episode one which... ["has (perhaps) made a lot of people unhappy and been regarded as a bad move."](http://www.goodreads.com/quotes/1-the-story-so-far-in-the-beginning-the-universe-was) I should probably quit doing that, eh?
> 
> Note/warning: Reference is made to Isard's being jealous of Palpatine and Mara which potentially has the implication that she believes there is underage sexual involvement between an adult and a minor. However within the story there is no factual basis whatsoever for such a suspicion. And I do suspect it's within the realm of potential reactions for someone that obsessive to be jealous of any attention paid to other people even if it is not the sort they desire.
> 
> (I should confess that I've picked up Isard from fic ~~and not actually read anything in which she appears~~...)

>   
> _In computer terminology, a honeypot is a trap set to detect, deflect, or, in some manner, counteract attempts at unauthorized use of information systems. Generally, a honeypot consists of a computer, data, or a network site that appears to be part of a network, but is actually isolated and monitored, and which seems to contain information or a resource of value to attackers._ Wikipedia: "Honeypot (Computing)" 

>   
> _The Reflective form of_ klin zha _was played with only one set of pieces, a man and his enemy as one. It was the great game of the greatest Klingon strategists, yet few allowed themselves to admit that it represented the futility of war. It was the game of entropy in which both sides lost--for at the end, the winner triumphed over an empty board._  
>  _The IDIC Epidemic_  
> 

>   
> _"'But you have retired, Holmes. We heard of you as living the life of a hermit among your bees and your books in a small farm upon the South Downs.'"_  
>  "His Last Bow"

"Why have you stayed his warrant yet again?" Isard asked irately, side-eyeing the two guards who stood on either side of the throne. "You are the only obstacle to my chasing down Trayvis--" she complained, and hastily amended tone and statement, "your majesty. We cannot tolerate the man's antics!"

"It is not a job for you," Palpatine declared with finality. Ysanne fumed, speculating vehemently though silently that he was denying her this on account of her sex. It was nearly time for the festivities to commence here on Coruscant, yet they had just had news of another pirate broadcast by the "senator in exile" very nearly disrupting Empire Day celebrations, including on the home planet of the guest of honor, Lothal's Governor Pryce, who was even now being prepared for her special audience with the Emperor, and still quite unaware of the incident.

His fourteen year old protege, Mara Jade, today in a simple gown that allowed her to blind in unobtrusively, had entered the throne room quite silently, and momentarily met his eyes. "You may be dismissed, Isard," he directed, and she resentfully proceeded out of the room, very pointedly glaring at Jade with an absurd (and baseless) jealousy. He knew that Isard longed to be called to his bed (and would never be--he had no interest) but that she had fixated on _Mara_ , fourteen year old Mara, as the obstacle du jour, was quite ridiculous. Perhaps it was merely the attention he paid to her, except that Isard seemed quite blind to the fact that the more she desired him, the less likely he was to pay her further attention. In any case, Mara would have a message from the channels he had set her to monitoring, irregular ones of the sort Sidious had long maintained.

"He wishes to make public certain information regarding Lord Vader's agents," the girl reported, and the Emperor frowned slightly.

"I take it he has a new source, then?" he inquired.

"That is as close as I can surmise," Mara agreed with slight distaste.

Palpatine steepled his fingers contemplatively. "And what was the nature of our man's contact?"

Mara regarded him with a marginally insolent look which reminded him of Anakin Skywalker long ago, before the Empire. Her puzzlement as his intentions was evident. Nevertheless, she reported in a businesslike tone, "Very brief, nearly useless. But Besh thinks he's wanted. On Tatooine, that is. For selling counterfeit speeder parts misrepresented as genuine, if he's informed correctly."

"Hmm. Put in a call to Agent Esseb and see if they cannot take him. I fancy we won't get this new one, though," he remarked thoughtfully. 

"Yes," Mara acknowledged and bowed. "Master, if you don't mind my saying, this strategy seems highly irregular."

"I _do_ ," he said sternly. "But it is an effective one, Mara Jade. Trayvis has no idea what he is doing, and that is its advantage."

"But--Master, Vader, the Tarkin Doctrine--how does this foster order _or_ fear?"

Sidious laughed just once, mirthlessly. "It does neither, Mara Jade. There are things you are not meant to understand as a mere acolyte rather than an apprentice proper, but--neither of those attributes are expressly goals of the Sith, merely strategies that may prove useful."

"Master--" she began, and faltered as a party, which he knew to be Pryce's, signaled for permission to enter the throne room.

**Author's Note:**

> (This is more a case of I haven't finished writing it so I'm putting it up in installments than it actually needing chapters... X) )


End file.
